One Magical Ride
by TheDreamingHeart
Summary: Magic is everywhere around you, in most usual, ordinary incidents. You never see unexpected things coming. But then again, that's why they call them unexpected. One train ride will change her life forever. SoKai. AU. Possible Fluff. Please Review!
1. The Train Ride

Preview: Magic is everywhere around you, in most usual, ordinary incidents. You never see unexpected things coming. But then again, that's why they call them unexpected. While taking my getaway train to the south side of Chicago, Illinois, I met the most magical man I would ever be lucky to know. And when I say magical, I meant magical.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters involved. I only came up with the idea for this story and let my words flow through the keyboard.*

"Yes mom I'm fine." I reassured my mother as I boarded the train. "I'll call you when I get there." I hung up the phone and sat down in my red, tattered canvas seat. The train car was shockingly empty, leaving just myself and the man next to me. He was a quiet, nice looking man with shaggy brown hair and the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing a black jumpsuit-like thing with a crown necklace and bright yellow shoes. It seemed he hadn't shaved in a while and he looked somewhat depressed. I looked out the window just past him and noticed a single tear roll down his cheek in the reflection. I felt sorry for this man. For whatever was wrong with him, it didn't seem he deserved it. He looked perfectly harmless.

"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" I asked meekly.

He craned his neck to face me and said, "You don't want to be bothered with me. I cause nothing but pain and suffering for anyone I get close to."

"I don't believe that. I think you're just scared and alone. You don't have to be alone." I looked at him with my honest violet eyes. "My name is Kairi, what's yours?"

"Sora, but you still don't know me and what I've been through. Even if I told you, you would never believe me." His eyes started glazing over as if he was trying his very hardest to hold back those salty, sad tears that had rolled down is defined cheek just a few moments before. I had to believe he was telling the truth. There was no way any man would go through all of this trouble just to make something up and get my sympathy. It would be absolutely pointless.

"Try me. I think I can handle it. Even if it sounds insane, I'm sure you wouldn't tell me a crazy story if it wasn't true." I replied. He looked up at me for the first time. His eyes seemed almost relieved as they looked directly into mine.

"If you're sure, then I guess I have to." Then Sora started to explain, "A long time ago, I met a young woman named Namine. She showed me things I never thought could be possible in this world. One day, she gave me something that changed my life. I wasn't sure at the time whether this was a good, or a bad thing. Now I know it was bad."

"What was it she gave you?" I asked politely.

"Namine gave me a weapon. A keyblade is what she called it. Saying that only I could use it and that I had to save the world from the darkness." A deep frustration started to flow into his eyes. " At first I didn't believe her but then every time I tried to get rid of this 'Keyblade', it came right back into my hand!"

"Why isn't it in your hand now?" He then brought it out in a burst of almost blinding light, just to make it go away a few seconds later.

"I gave up on trying to run away from it and from my supposed destiny. Ever since that day, I've been traveling from place to place, defeating the darkness that consumes so many innocent people. Unfortunately by doing so, I have lost so many friends in the process..." He then whispered to himself "Riku, Selphie, Namine..."

Right as he said that, a dark circle started to form at the bottom of the train. Large black ant looking creatures started to rise from the what seemed bottomless pit. He then stood up, summoning his keyblade once again, and began to fight.

With every swing and hit of his weapon, a creature disappeared in a cloud of black. Once he had dispersed of them all, he sat back down next to me and calmly said, "Meet the heartless."

All I could think to my self was _'Holy shit...' _before everything turned black, with Sora's voice fading in the background.

"Kairi?"


	2. The Dark Tunnel

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.*

"Kairi? Wake up!" I faintly heard a familiar voice yell. As my eyes fluttered open, I saw his deep blue orbs stare back into mine and I started to laugh.

"That..That was the 'evil darkness' you were talking about?" Not being able to control my giggles, I sat up holding my sides.

"Umm... Partially?" He replied with confusion.

"My grandma could kill them!" I say, knowing how my grandma carries bricks in her purse.

"..." All that came out of his mouth was silence, letting me know I had gone too far.

"Hey... Don't take it personally. Maybe it just looks easier than it actually is. All I know is that it took you like, two seconds to kill a bunch of them and you aren't even tired. What harm could they possibly bring onto someone?" As soon as I said that, my heart filled with immediate regret as I was swallowed whole into the black darkness I had just seen before.

"Why hello Princess Kairi." a mysterious figure appeared before my eyes. He was wearing a dark cloak, making it impossible to see his face.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled, just wanting to get back to Sora.

The man slowly lowered his hood, revealing long, vibrant red hair. He had some sort of triangle tattoo underneath both of his turquoise-green eyes and said this; "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah Ok." I slowly walked up to him, eyebrow raised. He seemed extremely awful, and yet excruciatingly harmless. "So what is it you want?" I asked.

"Oh that's quite easy Princess, we want your heart." He said with his threatening demeanor starting to come out.

"Really? Is that supposed to scare me?"

He straightened his posture, and ran a hand through his hair while saying, "Yeah, kind of. Now back to business." He hunched over again, circling me as if trying to decide when to pounce.

"All you want is my heart?" I ask, with a plan in mind.

"Of course Princess, now come here to daddy"

"Ok."

"REALLY? Its that easy?" He straightens up again in shock.

Once I get close enough to him, I grab his shoulders, kneeing him in his groin. As he keels over, wincing in pain, I bend down and whisper, "One, you're NOT my father. Two, don't you ever call me Princess again. And three, it's never that easy. I might not have a keyblade, but I am NOT some dumb ass who falls for anything people say." and with that, I run. I run as far as I possibly can down this never-ending tunnel of black. Only to find myself right back where I started. "You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yell in frustration.

As Axel starts to stand he says, "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get away from me, cupcake." When he finally regains his composure, he outstretches his arms only to summon two large metal rings with spikes on them.

"I'm so afraid! What are you gonna do? Force me into playing death by hula-hoop?" my sarcastic tone of voice continuously making him more angry.

"Not quite." He replied, forcing the rings aflame. "I have something a little more dangerous in mind. How about dodge-ring? First one dead loses." He said with a twisted grin on his face. I knew what was coming, and all I could think about was how I never called my mom back.

I waited for the blow by kneeling down and covering my face with my arms, only to find it and the heat from the flames, gone. When I looked up, there was Sora standing in front of me, keyblade in hand, with Axel lying on the ground ten feet away. "Don't you ever mess with Kairi." Sora said, anger flickering in his voice. Once I looked back at Axel, he was disappearing into a black cloud, just like the heartless.

"Kairi," Sora knelt down beside me, "I am so sorry! I promise I'll never let anything like that happen to you again!" He pulled me into a warm embrace, his cologne intoxicating me.

"It's ok. It was actually kind of fun. Well...That is until I almost died." I chuckled.

"How can you find this all so funny?" He questioned, clearly concerned for my sanity.

"Easy. I've never had so much excitement in my life! WHOO! What a RUSH!" I replied happily.

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met..." He eyed me cautiously.

"You know, you're not the first person to say that. But, people love me anyways!" I smiled, standing up finally. "So whats next? Some more heartless or bad guys in ugly coats! Because if not, I'm ready for something to eat! How does pizza sound?"

"How about we get out of here first, then we can talk menu options?"

"Ok!" I say, following him through the tunnel with his keyblade guiding us through the darkness. We start to see a bright light at the end, and I run towards it, thinking only of how hungry I was and how good a Chicago deep dish sounded.

"Kairi! Slow down!" We reached the end and stepped back into the train, still the same distance from Chicago as we were what seemed like hours ago.

"Dammit! Why are we so far from food!" I sit down, watching through the window, wishing that the snow that was now falling was ice cream, pouring directly through the sealed hatch on the roof into my mouth. "Mm...Ice cream.." I coo.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. Too into my thoughts I don't answer, leaving him mumbling, "This is going to be one weird adventure..."

* * *

And there ends this chapter, leaving me blocked (as you can tell by the ending) and ready for a long nap. Might be a few days before the next chapter, but you never know;)

Always,

~TheDreamingHeart


End file.
